divine_gatefandomcom-20200222-history
Normal Skills
Normal skills are regular skills used in battle, they are activated through the placement of Panels. There are only two types of normal skills of varying degrees: attacking skills and healing skills. Last Updated the 07/30/2014 ( Last Unit Added: N°778, ) Overview Launch Order If panels associated with the same Unit are placed within the one hand, then the skill launch follow these rules: #The NS that uses the most panels is prioritized. #NS1 is always launched first, unless the first rule applies to the panels. Examples: Attacking Skills ATK Multiplier may vary per Unit. For example, Erza's NS2 is described as "Extra Large Void damage to all enemies.", this skill however has a 3.0 multiplier instead of a 2.5. Likewise, Mavis' NS2 is described as "Super-Extra Large Void damage to all enemies." but it has a 4.0 multiplier. Note: As of update 1.0.8, NS' descriptions have been modified to match the corresponding ATK multiplier. We will keep this note in case a discrepancy between a NS description and its multiplier happens again. Healing Skills NS Healing Skills are usually a Heart Panel + the panel of the respective units attribute. The amount also depends on the unit. Other than that, every team has access to the following healing skills. Note: All Healing NS except Tristan and Cosmo 's are also elemented like offensive NS, and their element is always the same as the unit's: this means they can trigger Loki and Gilgamesh 's Leader Skills. Skill List Attacking Skills They are classified by NS element and sorted by the number of panels used, their multipliers, their targets, and the units' numbers. Skills that use more than one type of panels are at the end of each element section. Normal Skills/Fire|Fire Normal Skills/Water|Water Normal Skills/Wind|Wind Normal Skills/Light|Light Normal Skills/Dark|Dark Normal Skills/Void|Void Healing Skills Normal Skills/5% Heal|5% Heal Normal Skills/7% Heal|7% Heal Normal Skills/8% Heal|8% Heal Normal Skills/10% Heal|10% Heal Normal Skills/12% Heal|12% Heal Normal Skills/15% Heal|15% Heal Normal Skills/20% Heal|20% Heal Normal Skills/25% Heal|25% Heal Normal Skills/35% Heal|35% Heal Normal Skills/40% Heal|40% Heal Normal Skills/50% Heal|50% Heal Damage Normal Skills The damage formula for Normal Skills is as follows; (Unit Attack)*(LS1)*(LS2)*(AS)*(Attack Multiplier)*(Element)*(Passive Bonus)*(Boost)*(Rate) - Defense = Final Damage *Unit Attack is the number listed under the unit's info (including + values). *LS1 and LS2 are multipliers that are given from leader skills. If the leader skills are not multipliers, these are excluded from the equation. *AS is an active skill multiplier such as Strong: Light, or Vulcan: Boost. Of course if one these isn't active, it's excluded from the equation. *Attack Multiplier is the individual skill multiplier. These are found in the tables above. *Rate is a combo multiplier based off the number of hands made for the turn. Hands are the number of attacks or heals that will be launched for the turn. ::: Rate = (Hands - 1)*0.25 + 1 *Elemental value is determined by weakness or resistance on the enemy side. If the enemy is weak to the attack, damage is doubled. If it is strong against the attack, damage is halved. Neutrality results in no bonus. *Boost panels give attacks launched from the boost panel a 1.5x bonus on top of all of that, before defense reduction. *Some units have passive skills that increase the unit's attack power if certain conditions are met (being full HP, fighting a enemy of a certain race...) **Note: In case of an attack increase if one of your enemies is of a certain race, the bonus will end once the last enemy of this race you are fighting gets to 0 HP (and not after he's been shown to be defeated and disappeared) *The number shown on the panels that fly by during execution are the values before adding elemental, rate, and boost multipliers. Active Skills Active Skill damage is very similar. Note that only active skills that state "''n times Atk" (i.e. 25x Attack) ''such as Tale of Bamboo and Holy Grail are affected by other Skills. Some fixed value skills may also ignore defense. (Multiplier)*(Unit Atk)*(LS1)*(LS2)*(AS)*(Element)*(Passive Bonus) - Defense = Final Damage or (Value)*(Element) - Defense = Final Damage Category:Unit Information